Harry Potter: And the Wizard of Death
by ThEBiGAlE
Summary: Houses collapsed, muggles dead, a huge crater blown in the front of Harry's house, with him the only living wizard in the area, it can't be a coincidence. Ministry chasing after Harry, while a wizard was attempting to summon the devil. What will happen?


Chapter 1 All Goes Wrong

Harry was sleeping peacefully in his bed, he'd graduated from Hogwarts. Sirius's house was being teared down and repainted by wizards to make it more inhabitable, so meanwhile he lived in his awful uncle and aunt's house.

Suddenly, a roaring BOOOM! Woke Harry up. He just had time to say: "Protego!" Before the ceiling collapsed.

Harry dug his way out of the wreckage, finding that a huge crater had been blown in the road. He scrambled through the dust and rocks, finding that his firebolt and trunk was still good, he pulled them out through the ceiling.

Minister personnel were now arriving, police sirens blaring. Suddenly, one of the people in the crowd shouted: "Harry Potter! Up there! He's the only wizard living in the area! It must have been him!" "Seize him!" The officer roared. The wizards began pouring in his direction. One of them yelled: "Tarantallegra!" Harry responded immediately with: "Protego!" The jinx rebounded off a invisible barrier. Curses and hexes and jinxes were now flying from both sides crazily, this bald dude had come ramming at Harry on a broomstick, Harry, having no choice, yelled: "Sectumsempra!" The curse cut a long gash in the man's face, causing him to double over in pain and falling off the broom. Making a quick grab for his broom, he used: "Wingardium Leviosa!" on his trunk, causing it to float alongside him. The ministry's brooms, comet two-sixties, were no match for the fireboat, he outflew them easily.

He was now in a mountain range, where he decided to rest. "Reparo!" he said while pointing his wand to his firebolt, it had severely been cut, there were long gashes in the wood, they mended themselves.

It was getting dark, having made a small cave with "Reducto! Reducto! Reducto!…" He settled himself down into a pile of hay he collected from a small farm nearby.

He had a dream, a terrible one. He was standing in a cave, underwater. Except the cave was full of air. Inside, was a man, wearing dark blue robes. He spoke in a raspy voice: "It's nearly done, the Devil's Stone…soon, I will rise…" And he turned to Harry. And he woke.

Shivering with cold sweat, he realized it was morning, sitting in the corner, was a owl. "Pigwidgeon! How did you get here?" Tied to the small owl's claw was a coiled message, he opened it:

Harry, where the heck are you? What

happened? We saw the news, hundreds

of houses demolished, muggles dead. They

say it was you.

Reply as soon as possible.

-The Weasleys

Harry opened his trunk, stuffed the letter in, took out a fresh piece of parchment and his quill, he wrote:

I'm innocent, the ministry is after me, look, I

can't write much of my location, if they

confiscate the letter, that will be highly

dangerous.

-Harry

He tied the letter to pigwidgeon's leg and he flew off. He wondered how much time it will take to prove he is innocent, or will he be on the run forever? And that dream, yes, it was disturbing…"It's nearly done, the Devil's Stone…soon, I will rise…" What did that mean?

He decided to look in the Magic Museum in diagon alley. But getting there was going to be tough. No, he couldn't apparate or travel by floo powder, the networks was being watched. So, hiding under his invisibility cloak and had enchanted his trunk and broom with a disillusionment charm, he jumped on his ground, kicked the ground and flew off. He pulled out the magical map of England Hermione had given him when they graduated, it showed only himself and people he knew. The little dot was next to "Little Whinging, Surrey. Diagon alley was quite far.

The dot labeled "Harry Potter" was now inside of Diagon alley, actually, he was hovering over it. He settled himself on the roof of the leaky cauldron, as the museum wasn't far. Leaving his things on the roof, he stepped onto a wood board lying on the roof, he whispered: "Locomotor!" and used a disillusionment charm on it. The board levitated a little bit into the air. He willed it to move forward, and downwards, onto the street.

The museum was closed for the weekend, tapping the door, Harry whispered: "Alohomora!" causing a clicking sound. Looking around, making sure nobody was around, he entered. There were dim lights, making it difficult but possible to see. Creeping into a door which had been labeled: "Magical Stones", he looked around for the "Devil's Stone" in which he had dreamed about, but the search proved useless. Suddenly, out of thin air, a thick, gold foiled book appeared into Harry's hands. And for a moment,he thought he saw Dumbledore's blue eyes in the cover, winking at him. But he shocked his head and tucked the book under his arm.

Suddenly, an alarm wailed: "INTRUDER DETECTED! WARNING!" About twenty or so guards wearing black robes rushed into the wide chamber. "Cach ze theef!" One yelled in a heavy French accent. The guards all moved around sticking their wands out and poking around, one missed Harry by inches. He crept silently towards the door, ducking as a guard randomly shot a confounds charm hoping that it hit the thief.

All went wrong when he tripped, knocking over a few vases, making a loud CRASH! The cloak was ripped off, the guards turned to his direction. "It's Harry Potter! That nasty muggle killer!" they pointed their wands at Harry, yelled: _"Duro!" _Leaving the cloak behind, he dashed for the door, a painting behind where Harry stood before was now solid stone. _"Accio Cloak!" _Harry shouted as he burst out of the museum, causing a surprised witch to yell: "Harry Potter! That muggle killer! HERE! HERE! HELP ME! _Everte statum!_" Harry was thrown backwards and fell. People were now arriving in every direction, they were all pointing their wands at him. "For god's sake! Harry!" Shouted somebody from behind. Ron was dashing towards him. "We received your letter! Lucky that Ginny was here to buy supplies for school!" A jet of red light shot towards them. _"Protego!" _said Ron as he turned around. Throwing the cloaks over both of them, they scurried across the street. People were in confusion, whispers of "Where did they go? That redheaded boy and that muggle killer?" could be heard everywhere.

Having climbed back onto the roof of The leaky cauldron, Harry got out the book he got in the museum. "What's that?" Ron asked, Harry explained everything to Ron. They opened the book, inside, were sketches and notes of spells they've never seen before. And in the middle of the page, was a spell labeled: The Devil's Stone. "Hey, look at this!" Harry said to Ron. It was actually a ritual, not a kind of stone. It had to be performed by banishing a soul to the devil, which will create a darkness field and make you invincible. Such act will have you executed immediately. "So that's what that man in the cave was trying to do, make himself invincible." Whispered Ron. There were other spells such as Tripulus Duplico which made 3 copies of the intended target. And Anima Sumo, which caused the targets soul to be ripped out, but leaving the target alive. They were all bloody complicated.

"When the book appeared out of thin air, I thought I saw Dumbledore's eyes winking at me in the cover." said Harry. "Maybe he wanted you to have it!" "Maybe…".


End file.
